


Disguising Love

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge: Harry Potter Femmeslash Project, Challenger: Gamma Orionis, Community: femslash100, F/F, F/M, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa likes going to masked parties. She can look at her sister without anyone seeing. Written for The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project on the HPFC forum and Challenge #353 on femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguising Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](femslash100.livejournal.com) with the prompt "disguise" and [Harry Potter Femmeslash Project](http://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/79863738/1/The-Harry-Potter-Femmeslash-Project-Challenge) for the "Angst" category.

After Narcissa's nineteenth birthday passed and she was married off to Lucius Malfoy and finally became the mistress of her own house, she attended parties for one reason and one reason alone: to see her sister.

Narcissa loved masked balls especially, for when she wore a mask, it disguised the sidelong glances she cast at her sister.

Narcissa stood a bit apart from the dancing and watched Bellatrix with a combination of longing and jealousy. Bellatrix looked so beautiful there in Rodolphus's arms – the absolute ideal for how a girl  _should_  look. Narcissa should have been pleased that her sister was so perfect, and yet she felt nothing but resentment. What wouldn't she have given to be the one Bellatrix was dancing with, to be able to rest her head on her sister's shoulders and move against her…

"Are you all right, Narcissa?" Lucius asked from behind her and Narcissa whipped around. She raised her mask quickly to obscure the flush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh, fine, fine," she said with the closest facsimile of airiness that she could manage. She rested her hand on Lucius's shoulder and smiled up at him, but inside, she was wishing that she could put her hand on her sister like this. Dance with her sister like this.

Love her sister like this.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
